Often a person using a wheelchair has loss of sensation in one or both legs. He or she would have no location awareness of one or both feet on the footrest or rests of the wheelchair. If a person's foot were to fall off a footrest, the foot could drag on the ground and get severely injured. This is especially problematic for independent wheelchair occupants of powered wheelchairs.
The present invention uses sensors and alarms to make a wheelchair occupant or care giver aware that a foot has fallen off the footrest.